New life
by No Name.-' K3Tz
Summary: Beginning of a story. Done for TM competition reposted for a chance to win something else. ; T for Language


This is to help someone on TM but it would most likely help me more. I originally posted it as a Naruto Shounen thing but this is straight and with me own characters so sorry -_-

Enjoy!

Rapid footsteps and shallow breathing could be heard in the dark empty streets of Konoha where nothing but the omnious figure stumbling along the neighborhood was moving.

"Help! Please help me!" cried the sobbing girl pounding on sealed doors to try and gain someone's attention.

The residents of these homes simply ignored her for fear of their own well-being. They knew what was going on, but the few who dared venture outside were hindered by their family members who feared for their life.

Even as the girl pounded on door after door screaming for help, her voice cracking from the effort, she managed to hear a scuffle and turned around. There in the middle of the street was a young girl with black braided hair and a small purple dress hugging a teddy bear against her. The teen whimpered as the small girl raised her hand asking for the other to reach for her.

"Please..." she whispered, "please don't do this."

The small girl smiled and hugged her plush closer twirling her dress as she ran forward towards the girl. She once more reached for the teen giggling as the other whispered pleas for mercy once more. As the girl refused to take the outstretched hand a taller figure emerged behind the girl ruffling her hair and smiling as he moved her back. The teen was now in hysterics, sobbing her eyes out as the older one reached for her as well this time taking her by the shoulders and pulling her up with no effort. He pressed his palm against her forehead taking it back as a small figure in the shape of a crecent moon shone there. He smiled even as the girl started hyperventilating sounds spilling from her mouth as she tried to scream for help.

"Come young one..." he started, his eyes shining, "we shall take you home now." The teen just sobbed as she was taken in a firm embrace and dragged along with the two figures, resigned to her future and knowing no help could come. Her eyes burned as the transformation began and her previous blue eyes turned red her tan skin turning pale.

"It's ok now Kaori."

Kaori sighed as she looked around at the new village from atop the roof of her new home. Everywhere she looked old fashioned buildings stood, their architecture of gothic nature, roses surrounding every garden, and cat bats strolling across every avenue. Sharingan, this was her new home... The safe haven of all creatures of the night.

Right now the city was empty as it was noon and all residents were asleep or working, her not being accustomed to the schedule as of yet.

Her blond hair danced in the wind as she silently wept. She couldn't say Konoha had been the best place on earth, what with them shunning her out for her cat-like features and state of being an orphan. Still, now she wondered what she had done to anger whatever deity reign over the world for having been chosen to be the one among everyone in the world to be the next blood-sucking parasite after 100 years. It was a gift, according to the new vamps she had met recently, a new opportunity at life.

"Che," she growled, "a gift my-"

"Now Kaori is that any kind of language for a lady to use?"

Kaori swiveled hissing at the new comer. "Why if it isn't Kai, Mr. Hokage himself, it's such an honor." She drawled sarcasticaly as she narrowed her red eyes.

"Not as much as it is a honor and pleasure to be in your presence, Mrs. Kokoro."

She flinched at the name and missed his hand moving towards hers. He bent down and kissed it inhaling deeply and looking directly into her eyes.

"Definately a pleasure..."

She removed her hand scowling as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Shut up Kit!"

He laughed as he sat next to her pulling her to his side as she attempted to move away.

"Do you really hate me that much for bringing you home? Don't you like it here? I know it's much better than that rat hole where you were treated like vermin."

Kaori frowned, feeling protective of her ex-village but couldn't help but agree that this place was much better than the last. Here she had seen... peace... Here everybody knew everybody and looked after each other. No one fought, there was no need to raise your voice (as she had been doing most of the second day she had been here), and there was no discrimination... No distinction between the rich and poor and everybody helped because they wanted to not because it was their job or requirement. It was a utopia right in the middle of nowhere, it was wonderland. There was even more than one ruler...

She shook her head trying to steer clear of that thought process for now and sighed as she leaned back against Kai. Yes, it was definetly better here than Konoha where everybody fought over everything and took offense of any and every hand gesture. A place where beggars and drunks ruled the streets and where people like her were kicked out to fend for themselves even at the tender age of 5... And, no... she definetly didn't hate him for bringing her here where people treated her as an equal... and more...

How could she hate him if she was suppoused to love him unconditionally according to an ancient prophecy? If she was suppoused to rule this perfect world next to him?

That's right. She was not only taken in as a fellow resident but apparently she was also one of the Sign of Four... In this place there is a legend that is treated as law where the four people who created this world had sacrificed themselves for the village but were destined to be reborn and to once again bring peace between the magical world and that of human beings. There was Neko-chii, Shadow, a young woman who had too much energy and was kind of tomboyish, who had walked across the world rescuing the lost beings who were mistreated and brought them together. Pain-chan, Atoli, the small girl who had brought Kaori home, who had spread the word and made sure everybody was welcome. Hokage, Kai, who had created this world and had made sure everyone followed the rules until he wasn't needed to be on constant patrol anymore. He alongside his eternal love had been the ones who had thought up this world. Him and Kokoro, Kaori...

She was the fourth and final ruler, she had been the leader and the friend to all and had been the one who took a stand when the village was in danger. Now that she had returned as Kaori she was expected to be the same person she used to be and Kaori hated that...

"No, I don't hate you. It's just... I can't-how can.. I mean..."

Kaori stopped her incoherent rambling as her chin was grabbed and she was made to turn to look directly into Hokage's shining concerned eyes.

"What is it love?"

Kaori blushed, getting lost in those still unfamiliar eyes before shaking her head and pouting as she freed herself while Kai chuckled.

"It's nothing! I just..." she paused "I'm just scared..." she admitted diverting her eyes.

"Scared?"

"Yeah, of not being able to be that person everyone is trying to make me be... of screwing this beautiful place up..."

"Language young lady" he admonished.

She stuck her tongue out at him and grinned as he chuckled once more.

"Don't worry love, there is absolutely no way you can mess this up you are you after all."

"... and just who is that really?"

Kai turned to look at her as she embraced herself. "That my love is for you to decide, you are who you want to be and nothing anyone says will change that"

"Well," she said turning to face him, "what if I'm not what this place needs, the girl you fell in love with.."

He smiled at her as she blushed. "My love for you my dear is the one thing in this prophecy that will never change and the villagers don't expect you to be perfect just to be you."

She smiled her blush spreading and launched herself at him.

"Thank you, Kai"

"No problem love"

They stayed that way until Kaori realized so and she pulled away blushing even more as she rambled about how great things were going to be.

Kai chuckled softly and stood reaching for her.

"Come now love, it is time for a new day"

She took the offered hand and stood on her tiptoes kissing his cheek.

"No, time for a new beginning."


End file.
